


Young Inquisitor

by GrayMerrit



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable Cole, Fluff, Gen, Mage Origin, Mages, Spirit Cole (Dragon Age), Young Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMerrit/pseuds/GrayMerrit
Summary: A short story where Inquisitor Trevelyan and her parents make a shocking discovery.





	Young Inquisitor

The dark-haired warrior climbed the steps of the tavern, Tevinter mage following close on her heel. He was muttering something or another about not prying into someone’s head and that they ought to just leave the Inquisitor alone. Cassandra said nothing to him. Trevelyan had distanced herself suddenly, hiding within the confinements of her quarters for most of the days passing. Cassandra worried, and so did Dorian. The pair had taken up the parental roles of the young Herald. Dorian was the typical mother hen while Cassandra became the more “fatherly” figure. Pavus spent most of his time teaching the girl anything and everything he knew, even going to Vivenne and Josephine to further her education as much as he possibly could. She was smart, very smart, and loved reading with Dorian in his little nook of books. And, of course, she found amusement in launching herself over the railings to land on Solas’ desk, startling the bald mage. The swordswoman, however, polished Trevelyan’s skills in combat with the help of Cullen and Leliana. It was the highlight of Cassandra’s day when Cullen would instruct the Herald. She’d be all flustered and stuttering, not being able to concentrate correctly. Cullen found her crush on him flattering and he’d end up rambling about how he wishes he’d be just a bit younger. A curious look from Leliana would cause him to sputter and blush and quickly retreat back to his tower. At such a young age, Trevelyan had remarkable talent with her twin swords. Yes, swords. No daggers, daggers just don’t feel right to her, she had said once. A smile had always been plastered on the girl’s face during training. It was the image of her wide smile that brought Cassandra to the tavern, to seek out Cole. Pentaghast stopped in front of the spirit boy and hesitated. Should she really be doing this? Maybe Dorian was right, she shouldn’t pry. Maybe the Inquisitor was just going through a phase of some sort. Another image of the usually bubbly and snarky teen was enough to push away her doubts as she approached the blonde.  


“Can you get into the Inquisitor’s head? Why has she suddenly shut herself off from anyone? Is there something we should know?” Behind her, Dorian sighed, but said nothing. Cole shifted from foot to foot in his corner. The brim of his hat hid his face as he dipped his head down. Silence hung heavy over the three. A few minutes had passed, and Cassandra had started to grow impatient. Dorian noticed, for he rested a hand on her shoulder in a wordless plea to just relax. Finally, Cole looked up at Cassandra, his blue eyes staring at her but she knew that his mind was elsewhere. A pale hand rises to scratch at his cheek. He frowns. The warrior and mage copy his expression.  


“Lost and broken, she keeps walking, keeps pushing through but it breaks her. She’s trying so hard to keep the pieces together, to keep her together. Why now? Why her? There’s a weight on her shoulders, pushing her down, holding her hostage with the expectations of her world and the deaths of those she couldn’t save,” Cole pauses. Cassandra thinks he’s finished but a squeeze of Dorian’s hand says that she should wait another moment. The boy is pressing the ball of his palm against his forehead and he shivers, “It’s cold, so cold, she can’t stop the ice forcing itself into her body. It’s spilling out, freezing her room, freezing Skyhold. Cassandra, Dorian, Cullen, everyone. Frost is clinging to dead, frostbitten bodies. Had she done this? How? Why can’t she control it? Fire surges, burning down Haven. Lightning plagues the sky, damning the blue away behind the dark. Sprits, the Fade, she hears their whispers, feels their pull,” A loud groan and Cole slides to the floor, holding his head. Dorian isn’t wasting a moment. He’s whipping around and running out of the tavern, the shout of his name falling on deaf ears. All he can think about is his little girl and how scared she must be. His fist is banging loudly on the door to her quarters and he can hear her tell him to go away.  


“I know why you’re in there, and it’s not going to get any better if you don’t let me in,” There’s a long, long pause before he hears the shuffling of feet and the creak of the door as it opens. Trevelyan stands there, face flushed and fear flooding the green of her eyes. Dorian smiles gently at her, pushing the door open farther so he can step inside. There’s scorch marks on the flooring, melting ice hanging from the ceiling. A soft buzzing turns his attention to Trevelyan, her hands shaking as electricity sparks around her slim fingers. He takes her hands in his and she’s about to tear herself away, “Come now, you think that a little shock will harm me? Darling, I can wield the lightning just as you can now,” She’s staring up at him with wide eyes. Pavus leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead, “Best relax and prepare yourself, you’re about to take up training as my new mage apprentice.”  



End file.
